Sorry for Stealing your Pants
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: In which Aqua (a flawless straight A student) and Terra (the cool, laidback guy who obviously doesn't care about perfect grades) have some sort of rivalry going on. A prankwar, if you will. That is, until they get caught and get detention. One would think that being alone in a classroom with your biggest crush leads to a romantic moment. Well, those people never met Aqua -Terqua AU


**A/N: So a lot has changed since I'm back from hiatus. Where did everyone go? :( I have an idea:**

 **REVIEW4REVIEW. **

**Since I'm leaving this site, I'd really love it if you could read one of my stories (it could even be this one) and comment on what you thought about it, and mention one point I could improve on. In return, I'll review one of your stories like that too. The more reviews you leave on my stuff, the more reviews I'll leave on yours. :)  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last TerraxAqua one-shot. It was inspired by a Jackie Chan movie (Shanghai Kid), as weird as that might sound. :D**

* * *

 _~ "I'm sorry that I stole your pants…" ~_

* * *

"This is all your fault, you idiot! Why did I have to be so stupid to believe you? Someone who looks and acts like you just _has_ to be a dumb jerk who can't manage to stay out of trouble for even five seconds!"

Terra put his hands in the air defensively, a sign that he didn't want to fight with her. "Whoa, whoa easy there. What's with the constant personal attacks? You don't see me mentioning anything about your… blue hair either, now do you?"

Aqua gave him a withering look in response, which made shivers run down his spine.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been a good idea to start about her unusual hair color. But he couldn't tell her that that was what he liked the most about her, or that he'd had a huge crush on her from the moment he saw her in the hallways. Not that she would want to have anything to do with him, now that they had gotten detention (which she totally blamed on him, even though she wasn't entirely innocent in this game either).

Yes, the two couldn't be more different from each other, which was probably why their personalities clashed so much in this tiny classroom. She was a flawless straight A student, he was the cool, laidback guy that didn't care about a spotless reputation or perfect grades. She was a goddess, he was a zero. The zero that had gained the cute petname of 'filthy thief' from Aqua. Oh, the irony was not entirely lost on him, but for Aqua, it was a whole different story.

Right now, they were standing all alone in an abandoned classroom that served as a detention site. This could've been a romantic moment where Terra would've wooed her, had it not been for Aqua blaming him for everything that had gone wrong today. According to the bluenette, it was him who had caused trouble by stealing her backpack. The truth was that he had lost a bet with his evil friends and they had pushed him into behaving like that. Surprisingly enough, Aqua had stolen his pants as a revenge action, spurred on by her own group of friends, but someone had told on her.

Long story short, everyone had left the school, including the teacher that was supposed to look after them, because he got called away for some important call. The guy, Mr. Sehiroth, had taken their cellphones too and locked the door behind them, so that they wouldn't escape. Well... That had happened more than an hour ago and it was starting to get dark now.

"Hey, get back! Get us out of here now!" Aqua yelled as hard as she could, while banging on the door. "Is somebody there?"

Terra couldn't take it anymore. "Could you please stop yelling for ten minutes? It's driving me crazy! Just… Just take a break of ten minutes and then start yelling at the top of your lungs again. Heck, I'll even join you, I promise."

Aqua got silent at his request, but she kept giving him dirty looks from where she was leaning against the door. Only Aqua could look frightening and sexy at the same time...

He shook his head to get rid of these random thoughts.

"That's better, You know, you really- hey, nice necklace…" Terra wanted to brush his hand over its surface to see what the material felt like (and to flirt, obviously), but the bluenette swatted his hand away as if he was an annoying fly. "See what I mean? You're so prickly. Relax. Take a seat and don't take everything so personally. That won't do anyone good."

Terra decided to sit down on one of the nearby chairs. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, maar instead she went to the far corner of the room. There, she sat down on a chair and looked at him with such an intense hatred that if felt as though she was trying to bore holes in his head with her gaze.

"You call that relaxed?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. The young man then mumbled under his breath, "That still looks a little rigid, though."

Terra was desperately trying to make her talk, but she just wouldn't budge. It was drying him nuts! He wasn't used to feel like he was talking to a wall.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I get it. You're still mad at me because of the whole backpack-incident, aren't you? Okay, I know we had a bad start and I'm really sorry for that, so let's start again, alright? I'm terra."

Again, he got no reaction whatsoever. Just when Terra was about to give up on ever hearing his crush's voice again, she asked, "Did you really walk around in your boxershort during lunch time?"

He knew she wanted to ask that because it was all everyone could talk about today. Rumors spread fast in Radiant High. Selphie, Yuffie and Olette made sure of that.

"You bet!" he said with a grin.

He saw how she was fighting against it, but she couldn't hide her smile at that answer.

"Aah, you think that's funny, huh? Gotta remember that… Hey, I'm really sorry that I stole your bag. It won't happen again."

Aqua looked at the floor, a faint blush adorning her cheeks. Then she said softly, "I'm sorry that I stole your pants…"

"Well, I guess that makes us even," Terra noted thoughtfully.

She laughed at that. "My name is Aqua, but I'm sure you already got that bit of info."

"Yeah, everyone knows who you are," Terra replied, nodding. "Hmm… you're actually much nicer than I though you would be. Perhaps I should annoy you more to appreciate such moments."

"Don't even _think_ about it, or I'll steal the rest of your outfit next time."

A moment of silence passed, but soon enough the brunet young man realized something. "Was that a joke? Wow, that was your first joke. Let's drink on that!"

"No."

"Yes! As soon as we get out of here, I'll treat."

She sighed, "… _Fine_."

Terra did a small victory dance in his head. At the same time, they heard how a key was being turned around in the door lock.

When the door opened, Mr. Sephiroth's poisonous green eyes narrowed suspiciously after spotting his two pupils (and then he wondered why people thought he was creepy). "I see the two of you moved seats while I was away... You're allowed to leave, but this had better be the last time for both of you."

"Yes, Mr. Sephiroth," the two said in unison, while quickly leaving the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I'm doing the whole REVIEW4REVIEW is that I have decided to only finish 'Amnesia Completa' (another Terqua AU) and then call it quits. I might upload a one-shot from time to time (though even that's questionable), but no more multi-chaptered stuff and collections, because no one is reading mine anymore it seems. And I saved the best for the last too. :P So any thoughts on this story?  
**


End file.
